


Define: paranoia

by HavocsEdge



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hank, Choose Your Own Adventure, Eventual Smut, Jealous Connor, M/M, Protective Connor, Reader-Interactive, Violence, Yandere RK900
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavocsEdge/pseuds/HavocsEdge
Summary: RK900 joins the Detroit Police Department as a new detective. Him and Connor don't get along to be frank, but act professional and do their job none the less.But something about the way RK900 treats Hank makes Connor's Thiruim boil beneath his skin and gives him new understanding of the emotions known asjealousyandanger.Yet also gave Connor doubts..paranoia.





	1. Konner with a K

**Author's Note:**

> This is a choose your own adventure/interactive fanfiction. At the end of the chapter there will be options, comment your vote and whichever option is most voted for 48 hours after posting the chapter will be chosen. Please do not vote on old chapters or after chapters are 2 days old. I will put a note at the bottom indicating whether voting is open or closed.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hank?" Connor glances around the now empty desk. It had only been Hank, Connor, and Konner- the RK900 unit- left in the station. Hank and Connor because they were working late on a case, but Konner stayed because he had no where else to go. Konner, god, Connor _hated_ how he had taken Connor's name yet altered it slightly- had disappeared, not that Connor even cared. The RK units had found a sort of.. rivalry between them. Connor hadn't felt the need to prove himself, to one up Konner, not until he'd introduced himself to Hank and Connor. 

_"Hello. My name's Konner, I'm the advanced android sent by CyberLife."_

_Connor's LED blared red and then spun yellow, first taking in the information that RK900 had taken his name. Why? Why couldn't he have just chosen something else for himself?_

_" **'Connor?'** I mean, no offence, but we kind of already have a Connor, it's gonna get confusing if-' Connor's lips twitched up slightly as Hank was noticeably uncomfortable by the name as well. But the RK900 swiftly cut Hank off._

_"Konner, with a K at the beginning and an E instead of the second O. To make it easier. Besides, I am made to be better than RK800 in ever single way, as I'm more resilient, faster, stronger, and smarter. All mistakes from RK800's design were rectified for mine, resulting in a superior version. RK900." If an android could sound smug with a straight face, Konner was. Connor felt irritation and anger itch inside of him as he stood there and listened to the upgraded version of himself boast about how advanced he was and how inferior Connor is._

_"It shouldn't be too confusing, as I'm the advanced version of RK800 Connor." Konner tacked this on, sharp grey eyes turned to Connor while he spoke this time. "I hope to achieve a partnership with you, not unlike the one my predecessor has with you, **Lieutenant Anderson.** "_

_Not only was Konner's every word and action condescending, the way he said Hank's title and name was oodly.. smooth. Inviting. And Connor worried himself into a tizzy over whether Konner meant their friendship or if he'd somehow learned of their relationship. Because if he knew of the relationship that line was 80% less innocent than it was perceived to be and delivered as. Connor watched Hank's cheeks turn red, crystalline eyes glancing between the two of them. His own LED matched the red of Hank's soft, sweet face and Connor wondered if perhaps some of the blush was from the slight washing of his LED's red light._

_"Ah, well, if you want to get off to a good start with me I'd stop with the whole better nonsense." Hank grumbled. Connor could tell he was trying to hold back any hostility, no doubt thinking Konner was saying what he was programmed to, like the early days of their friendship. But Connor knew this wasn't in his programming, to try and belittle Connor while subtly flirting with his lover. This was something else entirely. "Like, sure, plenty of better detectives on the force than me. But I'm the Lieutenant, so you don't see people sayin' it. You gotta have respect for your elders or some shit."_

_Connor watched other Konner's LED went yellow briefly then settled blue. Before Konner could speak the "inferior" RK model spoke up. "Why did you take my name?" The tone was confused, thoughtful, but Connor accidentally let his irritation slip through in the form of wording his question in an accusatory way. Take not use. He watched Konner meet his gaze dead on. Warm, dulcent brown waves met frozen, steely grey spheres. The twitch of his right eyebrow made Connor's eyes narrow. Perhaps a sign of anger? His stress levels revealed to still be the same to Connor, a 10%. But Connor couldn't tell whether Konner was deviated or not, where the information would be on his optics, it only read **Classified.**_

_"I did not **take** anything, RK800." RK900- if he wants to play this human esque game of pettiness Connor will certainly play along- notes his choice of wording. "Konner, with a K and E, is an Americanized respelling of Connor,  with a C and O. The name Connor has two possible meanings– one is Irish Gaelic and one is Anglo-Saxon. The Irish name Connor is derived from the old Gaelic name “Conchobhar” meaning “lover of hounds." RK900 started to practically lecture Connor, speaking to him like he were a stupid child and not a highly advanced android capable of anything._

_"While Conner could also be the transferred use of an Anglo-Saxon surname originating from the word “cunnere” meaning “inspector” a derivative of “cun(nen)” meaning “to examine." I knew the RK800's were named Connor and decided that while I may be similar to them in many ways, I am.. different." RK900 explains in the most apathtically patronizing way, and Connor fucking knows he was about to say **better,** not different. Then when he faces Hank, a small upturn of his lips happens and Connor can see the way his LED changes from yellow when talking to him to blue when looking at Hank. _

_Connor doesn't want him to talk to Hank. Doesn't want him to say a single **word** to Hank again. So he cuts the android off and watches the LED blare satisfyingly red in response as his stress level raises to 13%. He's making Konner angry. Good. "Do you even like dogs, RK900?" His tone is harder now, no longer playing nice or polite._

_RK900's eyes glare at Connor, angry. Connor can see the anger. RK900 **must** be deviant. Otherwise how else could such a fire burn in the cold steel. "Do you even listen, RK800? Conner with an E means 'inspector' and 'to examine.' Thus it could be deduced that in my choosing of spelling my name with a K and E I am making a direct reference to the Anglo-Saxon version of the name Connor, being that I am a detective and my job is to examine. I know my processors are faster than yours, RK800, but I expected much more from my predecessor."_

Looking back on it Connor wonders how he didn't lunge at Konner then and there. No, he does know. He would have, had it not been for Hank. 

_"Alright, break it up." Hank grumbled, stepping in between them. Connor stepped back, but RK900 didn't. He just looked at Hank, gaze flickering between his eyes, his mouth, and then lowering. Sizing him up. Observing. Connor wanted to ripe out those optical units then and there. "I can see there's a little.. ah, sibling rivalry going on here-"_

_"I'm not his brother." They both said at the same time, making Hank falter, wrinkles creasing from his deep frown._

_"Ooook. Then, we got off on the wrong foot. You're not RK800 and RK900, you're Connor and.. ah, K Konner. No one needs to be better than the other, we all have the same job here. Focus on being good detectives. So zip up your pants and put the rulers away." Hank eyed both of them, gaze turning harder, tone taking on a professional air to it Connor had never heard before, effectively stopping them from asking about the zipping up part. "Thats an order. As your Lieutenant."_

_Connor straightened up and Konner gave a single, hard nod. Connor had never heard Hank order any detective using his title, not even Gavin when he pointed a gun at him. "Yes, Hank."_

_"Yes, Lieutenant Anderson."_

_Hank relaxed and smiled, clapping the both of their shoulders and squeezing. "See? Not so bad. You're both made to be the best detectives out there, so the station is lucky to have either one of you. So let's all play nice."_

_Konner was the first to respond. "Absolutely, Lieutenant Anderson. I apologize for my behavior. I suppose I just want to make sure I can prove useful as well, despite there being an RK model here already. I am excited to work with you, Lieutenant Anderson. And you as well, Connor." The android was perfectly amicable and respectful now, but Connor could tell, could feel that it was manipulation. Had to be. He didn't care about Connor, he only wanted Hank to like him and take pity on him. But why?? They'd only just met today. Why did Konner hate Connor and seem so interested in Hank?_

_"No worries, Konner. You'll be plenty useful. Don't sweat it." Hank assured him. "C'mon, Connor-" He paused as they both looked at him. "Uh, C Connor. My partner. We gotta head out." Connor didn't argue, but kept a hard, untrusting stare on Konner who held his gaze the entire way out._

That night Connor had felt so possesive, he bounced Hank on his cock for an hour, making him cum twice and answer the request "Say my name" over 10 times. He wanted to erase any thought of Konner from his mind, wanted to show him who was truly inferior, wanted to cement to Hank that **he** was better. So much better.

Connor never spoke up about his distrust for Konner through the next four and a half weeks. Because Konner had proved or rather, in Connor's guess, faked complete polite civility with Connor. And with Hank he was pleasant, making jokes and complimenting Hank on his work. He was flirting, but of course Hank couldn't tell. He was oblivious and would no doubt say he didn't even notice. Connor genuinely believed Hank didn't notice. He had such a painfully low opinion of himself. It had taken Connor outright stating his feelings and his intentions of flirting for Hank to finally understand Connor's advances. 

That made Connor all the more angry. It felt like Konner was taking advantage of Hank, like he somehow knew about Hank's loyal nature once you gained his trust and was working to gain that trust.

"Hank?" Connor called out again, turning up his hearing and noting the sound of hushed voices down the hall. He followed the sound quietly, pausing by the corner and peaking his head out.

"Alright, I ought to be getting back to Connor now that you've got it. I told you, you don't need a second opinion. Your theory is right, definetely not the android and the ex boyfriend instead. You're smart as hell, Konner. Believe in yourself more." Hank insisted in a friendly and positive tone, handing the case file back to Konner.

Connor tried to calm himself and his blaring danger sensors as he spotted his beloved alone with Konner. Konner was simply asking for a second opinion. Which he didn't actually need but had been doing an awful lot. Connor's LED immediately blinked red as Konner took a step closer to Hank, Hank taking a step back, closer to the wall.

"Yes, but, I'm not experienced like you, Lieutenant. You have years beneath your.. _belt,_ plenty of experience. You understand humans in a way I do not. I want you-" Connor stepped out from behind the corner, practically stomping and LED blinking as they suddenly looked at him.

"Connor?" Hank asked while Konner just glared, his own LED spinning yellow. His stress level jumped from 0% to 10%. 

"Hank.." Lie. He had to lie and get Hank out of there, away from Konner. He wanted Hank as far away from Konner as possible. "Captain Fowler called and left a voicemail on your phone. I believe it's urgent."

Hank immediately frowned. "Shit, the fuck is he callin' me for? The hell.." He grumbled as he walked away, only pausing to squeeze Connor's shoulder and say, briefly, "Thanks, Con." before he left the hallway. Connor would've smiled and felt happy from the nickname and thanks. But he was staring at Konner who had a look of.. well, technically expressionless, that netural look he always had with the naturally lowered eyebrow and steely poker face. But something about it felt.. mocking. Condescending. He loved to patronize and condescend Connor subtly like that, so no one but Connor could tell he was. 

"Yes, Connor?" He rose a single eyebrow, as if to say, _**I'm waiting.**_ His LED was frustratingly calm blue. Perhaps he was simply overthinking this and projecting some sort of unknown insecurity in himself onto Konner.

Perhaps..

Connor's LED blared red in opposition, spinning a furious crimson cycle that transitioned into gold then back to red while he considered his options. 

☓- Threaten  
□ - Farewell  
○ - Leave

Voting: **closed.**


	2. Deadlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for voting on the last chapter and for all the support! I'm so happy you guys are excited for this! Just a reminder to check the tags as they will be updated.

**X - Threaten**

Connor's jaw clicked, teeth grinding for a moment as he thought to himself. He was _tired,_ tired of Konner subtly flirting with Hank, **his** Hank. Connor had been there first. He had been the one to save Hank on the roof, in CyberLife and Stratford tower. **He** had been the one to return to Hank after the revolution. He was the one who cared about the man enough to break through his window. There was no one in the world who loved or cared about Hank more than Connor does. 

So watching Konner flirt with Hank? Eye him up and down? It had to stop. Connor would _**make**_ it stop. 

He walked closer to Konner, straightening his shoulders and staring hard into the other's eyes. "I know what you're doing and it's going to stop. Now." His tone was dangerous and as steely as Konner's grey eyes, leaving no confusion for whether Connor was serious. His LED still blared red, brown eyes hard and narrowed. 

Konner lifted his right eyebrow, smirking at Connor. "Oh really, RK800? Do enlighten me. What _perciesly_ am I doing?" He inquired with a smug, knowing tone. His expression was amused, all fake politeness slipping away from him now that Hank had left, just as it did for Connor. 

"Your dumb act may work on the humans, but not me." Spat the detective. "Your flirting with Hank ends tonight. He is already spoken for. This is your final and **only** warning." Connor's fingers twitched where he clasped his hands behind his back to suppress the urge of doing anything else with them. Especially when the temptation only rose upon looking at Konner's disgustingly familiar face. 

"Why? My research indicates that he's single, no partner on file, and his ex wife left him over 3 years ago after the death of-" Konner didn't even get the next word out, Connor's hands flying out and grasping fistfulls of RK900's pristine white jacket. The fabric would be bunched and wrinkled now, and if Connor had his way it would soon be stained a nice blue. The anger boiled his Thirium, eyes twitching from the pure unfiltered **rage** coursing through his systems. The android growled, practically snarling and baring his teeth as he shoved Konner against the wall roughly. The android was heavier, stronger, but Connor's anger combined with his own advanced strength resulted in the 900 model pressed against the wall with a now red LED. 

"Don't! Don't you **dare** mention him. If you knew what was good for you you would never even _think_ of him." Connor hissed, unwilling to let Konner speak even a word about Cole. He didn't deserve to. "And **don't** talk about Hank like you know him. You never learned about him, never went through everything with him. You did a scan and downloaded his background and personal information. Like a _**machine**_ trying to imitate interest.  
A program figuring out the fastest route to its goal." Connor's fingers were tight and only grew tighter as he watched all smugness drain from Konner's face. 

It made Connor's danger sensors blare but he didn't back down, wouldn't dare. Not over something as precious as Hank.

"Is that jealousy, Connor?" Konner mocked. "Why is that? Perhaps because you're feeling.. _threatened?_ You don't like the fact that a version of you, stronger, smarter, more attractive, superior in every single way- is showing interest in your human? Are you afraid he's going to realize that I'm the obvious choice? Are you afraid that one day you'll see him on my arm? On my lap-"

Connor slammed Konner against the wall hard, hard enough that he could hear a crack in the wall beneath RK900. "If you talk about Hank like that again I will **fucking destroy you.** Piece by piece I will tear you apart and no one will notice your absence, no one will even care. You think you're superior to me, and maybe you are, your processors are faster, sure. But do you know what I have that you don't?" Connor smirked this time. "Importance. You could disappear one night and the next morning Hank and the rest of the DPD would never, ever care. You don't matter to them and not to Hank either." He felt so satisfied in a primal way, a way that made delicious electronic excitement shoot through his wires.

Especially as he watched Konner frown- actually **frown.** The stupid, smug look or generic poker face gone now, replaced with furrowed brows and a downturn of his lips. 

Suddenly a harsh grip held at Connor's wrists. Konner's hands, gripping and squeezing. Unlike human bones that broke after 4,000 newtons of force  applied, for Connor it would take 8,000 newtons to crunch his endoskeleton and Konner was currently exhibiting 6,000. How much force could his model deliver stationary and with only his hands like this? 

A quick scan to download RK900's specs resulted in a digital firewall, orange and red pixels undulating over the wall with big blocky blinking letters that read: **CLASSIFIED.** Connor's eyes twitched rapidly from the block. That had never happened with another android before. 

Konner squeezed harder. 7,000 newtons of pressure. 

"You shouldn't have done that." Konner's voice was menacing and with ease he swung Connor by his wrists, slamming him into the wall. He caught his fist when Connor threw one, easily side stepping the other. 

Connor's relationship indicator withn his processor immediately changed, warning Connor with a red label. 

**Konner: Hostile**

"Scanning me, trying to download my specifications. You're _pathetic_ , RK800." Konner sneered, breaking through Connor's grip and wrapping a hand around his throat while the other was in shock. How did he know Connor had done so? "I'm faster than you." He punched Connor, the android's head reeled back from the force and a warning popped up indicating that his nasal cavities were damaged. He could feel the drip of Thirium down his nose. "I'm stronger than you." 

Konner grasped his shoulder and squeezed hard enough to make _**Biocomponent #98621 damage imminent**_ flash on his optics. "And I don't feel any pain. If I want Hank, I'll have him. Because you don't stand a chance." But before Konner could headbutt him, Connor kneed the android and ducked, sliding under him and watching him slam his head into the wall, cracking it.

That was very nearly his skull. 

Connor sprung forward, folding Konner's arms behind his back and using all his strength to press the android to the wall. He thought about bravery, what it looked like to be courageous. Connor had learned it, from Hank. Kara and Alice. Markus. He could remember seeing them all in situations where despite all the odds being against them, they were brave. And their bravery succeeded. 

Connor knew what it was to be brave. From them. So he leaned forward, shoving his knee into RK900's back. "I'm not fucking scared of you, Konner." He hissed. He saw the retaliation coming and let go, springing back to avoid Konner spinning around and throwing his fists. Connor ducked again, remembering a move he'd seen humans do on one of Hank's favorite shows.

He wrapped his arms around Konner's center using his strength to lift Konner- who was built to be light for agility so it wasn't actually a feat- and then throw himself backward. Connor arched his back and slammed Konner into the ground, feeling satisfied and even excited. He'd wanted to do this for weeks. 

He used the new position of laying against Konner's legs to use his own, smashing his foot against the back of his head and then using the android as a stepping stone to get back up. Perhaps not the best move as Konner grabbed his ankle still face planted into the ground and pulled so Connor fell. 

He was flung onto his back and pinned to the floor by Konner's knees. The android's face was more blue and white from his real interior than covered in synthetic skin now. Connor was satisfied, proud knowing he had caused this so called advanced android's skin to malfunction. Connor no doubt looked a little similar, missing pieces of skin or dripping blue where he slammed his own face too hard. But he didn't care about that. 

He threw his hands up to grab Konner's fists, snarling back at the android. 

"Hey, Connor, why did you- what the fuck?!" Hank suddenly yelled and growled as he rounded the corner, running forward fast and flinging Konner off Connor. He placed himself between the two androids. Connor scanned him and immediately saw he didn't have his gun. No gun, he wouldn't stand a chance against Konner.  
   
Konner could harm Hank in over 500+ ways that minute alone with his bare hands, kill Hank in at least 100 more. Connor got up fast and pushed one arm across Hank's chest, bringing the man behind Connor despite his grunting and sputters. 

"Stay behind me, Hank." Connor commanded, using a hard, insisting tone. He wasn't joking around. He didn't want Hank _near_ Konner.

"What the fuck is going on here!? I better get a goddamn answer _**now!"**_ Hank demanded, fists clenching, glaring at Konner who had his normal apathetic face. 

Konner opened his mouth and Hank pointed at him, narrowed suspicious eyes meeting the android's bland gaze. "Not from _you._ " He turned and looked at Connor expectantly. 

Connor knew Konner was trying to feign innocence. But Hank is smarter than that, always smarter. He couldn't be fooled easily. That's one of the things Connor loved most about his partner, he was smart, sharp. Even if he acted like he wasn't as capable as he truly is, he was on track to becomming a Police Commissioner. He was the youngest Lieutenant in Detroit history. His work was practically infamous among the city. Konner could treat Hank like a clueless human all he wanted, but Connor knew Hank's capabilities. 

And he knows where Hank's loyalties lie. So before Konner could get a word in, Connor evaluated his options. Telling the truth would lead to a potentially more hostile situation and with both of them unarmed and alone against Konner..

It could be fatal. 

But on the other hand lying and descalating the situation while no doubt resulting in an easier outcome, meant lying to Hank **again.** And Connor didn't like having to lie to Hank at all. But if it meant that Hank was safe and away from potential harm and possibly even _**death**_.. Would it be worth it?

○ - Truth  
□ - Lie 

Voting: **open**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments (besides just a vote though I still appreciate immensely!) and kudos fuel me! 
> 
> Come hang out with me on my blog crying-havoc.tumblr.com :)


End file.
